A Cheap Rented Room
by Girlscout1987
Summary: Their cheap rented room was really…well, cheap. This was not how he had pictured their first intimate meeting after years of separation. Not at all. Elphaba probably wanted to bolt. A different take on ALAYM.
1. Dusk

**A Cheap Rented Room**

by Girlscout1987

**Hey! This is my first "Wicked" story ever - so I'm really excited. It's a different take on "As Long As You're Mine". I have listened to the Wicked Workshops on YouTube and they originally wanted to set "As Long As You're Mine" not in the woods, but in a "cheap rented room". I think that a different setting could have affected the plot. So, well, that's it. I'm really bad in introductions ;) This will be a three chapter story, by the way. **

**And a stuffed Monkey with a chocolate heart to _crazybeagle_. She betaread the story and did a wonderful job. She's an great beta and one of the best authors. Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!**

**Reviews are golden - I appreciate them very much.**

_["Wicked" is not mine. It belongs to Gregory Maguire and Stephen Schwartz.]_

**RATING: High T**

* * *

**Part 1: Dusk**

The rain fell heavily around them, like a curtain of diamonds sparkling in the last rays of sunset. They were soaked to the skin, and he could feel Elphaba shivering beside him. Her black cape was clinging to her wet skin and he recognized the shape of her broom hidden beneath the soaked cloth. The hem of her black dress was plastered with mud and the loud squeaking of their boots echoed with each step they took.

As he risked a sideway glance at his companion, Fiyero was impressed by the way she could float elegantly over the muddy earth. Half an hour ago, a breeze had sprung up and Elphaba had decided that flying would be too dangerous. At the moment, he hadn't understood her scowling glance to the sky. But by now the little breeze had transformed into a squally wind and a thunderstorm was right behind them.

The wind was trying hard to expose her face, but Elphaba's hand was clutched tightly around the thin material of her hood, her green fingers hidden by her leather gloves. Her long black hair was safely tucked away. Even on the deserted street down which they now walked, they couldn't risk the chance of her wandering around freely.

Green was the one colour that would send them straight to hell.

The bright green of his Gale Force Captain's uniform was as conspicuous as her glowing skin. That's the reason why he had decided to rid himself of the damned piece of cloth. He'd nearly let out a shout of joy when he'd watched the jacket flying down into the evergreen woods of Oz. He hadn't only thrown away his jacket. He had deserted his former life.

The parochial boundaries.

The abhorrent responsibilities.

The lies that had killed him slowly.

For a new start.

For a new chance to live.

For a new…._love_?

But right now love was far away from his mind. Elphaba hadn't spoken one word since they had begun to walk through the forest. She hadn't said a word when he directed her to the deserted street. And she surely hadn't spoken up when he'd missed a puddle, slipped, and landed ungracefully on his rump.

Not…one…word. And now Fiyero was getting restless. Maye he had been too straight-forward. Maybe she hated the thought of him beside her. He hadn't one quality that would help her with her fight against the Wizard. He was another burden of responsibility. And he was known in all of Oz. Thank to Glinda's persistence, every paper in the country had printed his face on the front page. As he wiped the rain out of his eyes, Fiyero could feel his head spinning. He was clearly thinking too much. But their escape, the hour-long flight, and Elphaba's silence were making him edgy.

Finally, he spotted the small village in the distance and new hope blossomed in his heart. The imminent end of their journey was right in front of his eyes. His strides grew longer as he pressed on towards their destination. Moments later, he heard Elphaba's voice behind him.

"Stop." Her voice was sharp and abrupt.

At the sound of her voice, he halted instantly, turning around so he could face her. He had really hoped that her first word after hours of silence would not be laced with such authority and anger.

_Like I'm a small child, _he thought bitterly.

"What?" he spat back, regretting it instantly.

Her coal-colored eyes widened. "I should be asking this question. What do you think you're doing? We can't walk into a village. It's…"her hands gestured wildly in the air as she searched for the right word, "…brainless and stupid. They'll kill us the moment they see my face."

He didn't know what frightened him more: the blank look on her face, the stony expression in her eyes, or the emotionless voice in which she had predicted their possible death. _She's used to this, _a small voice inside his brain whispered to him.

But, as she stood there in the driving rain, the tailwind playing with her cape, letting it flutter around her slender form, with her arms outstretched and her eyes shining like black opals, she looked like a raven. And for the first time Fiyero could see why other people were afraid of her. There wasn't a trace of "Elphie" left. The young girl he had once known had vanished, and was replaced with….with what?

_A witch? _

* * *

Fiyero had one big weakness.

His eyes. His eyes were the mirrors to his soul.

He had learned to keep his temper in check.

He was able to regain his composure in a matter of seconds.

He could lie without batting an eye.

Oz, he had even slept with a woman that he didn't love.

But he had never been able to clear his eyes of his emotions. His biggest weakness. Glinda had always avoided direct eye contact with him, even in bed. Maybe deep down she had always known that there was a part of his heart that she couldn't possess. _And it's always easier to lie to yourself, _he knew,_ when you ignore the signs._ So he hadn't complained about the endless interviews, her arduous mawkishness, the plentiful balls. And she hadn't whined about the endless interrogations, his arduous moodiness, the plentiful missions.

Now there wasn't a position, a title, a girlfriend he could hide behind. He stood wet and bare-souled in the middle of a muddy street.

And the look of fear mixed with realisation and worry that shone brightly in his eyes was enough to make Elphaba panic. The thunder rolled above them and the last rays of sun illuminated his figure. Sweet Lurline, she had done something wrong. She wasn't made for this. For _him_. For another person who would leave her as soon as possible.

"Elphaba?"

Her eyes softened as she heard her name coming from his lips, and he caught a glimpse of vulnerability.

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly. It wasn't loud enough for him to hear, but within seconds he was standing in front of her, his shadow falling over her slim form. That momentary vulnerability in her face struck him, and it roused every protective instinct he possessed.

His hand clasped softly around her shivering fingers and he ran his thumb over her gloved knuckles.

"I know the town. All of the residents are Animals. The Gale Force thinks that the town is deserted. I promise you that they won't find us here. Trust me," Fiyero said, squeezing her hand for confirmation.

Trust.

"_Never trust the promise of a man my Phaba. He will only hurt you, and you'll hurt him in return." _The voice of her mother resounded in her ears, and fear trickled down her spine. She had to end this before something could happen. She had to. She simply had to suppress her own need for comfort and friendship and_…love_? But as his fingers brushed over her knuckles once again and she felt his soothing presence, she knew that she was too selfish.

And if only just for a moment….

Elphaba turned her face upward and Fiyero was rewarded with the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. For once, she shared his weakness. He could see everything in her opaque eyes, and it was enough. No more words spoken, he began to walk in the direction of the town, feeling her reassuring presence at his side. And suddenly there was no question anymore. The young girl he had known hadn't vanished, but she had changed.

Like him.

* * *

Standing in front of the door, Fiyero raised his fist and knocked. Elphaba automatically tightened her hold on her cape and tried to pull the hood further down over her face. She had to maintain her cover, or they would be in a lot of trouble. Only one traitor among the Animals could end their lives quickly.

The door opened with a loud squeak, and the hairy head of a Marten appeared in the small slit. Warm light was shining through it, and Fiyero could smell the delicious scent of warm cinnamon tea and fresh cookies. Ignoring the rumble in his empty stomach, he tried his best to produce a lopsided grin.

"Good evening. Do you have a free room?"

The Marten's eyes widened for a second before he began to scowl.

"Why should I?" he drawled.

"Because it will be worth your trouble." With these words Fiyero pulled a small sack of gold out of his pocket and held it in front of the Marten's face. The host's eyes widened for a moment in surprise before his face returned to its former determination.

"We have no rooms for people like you and your little wench! That's my final word," the Marten snarled at the couple, baring his small but sharp teeth threateningly.

"Lucius, what's going on?" a feminine voice that was laced with worry floated through the door and Fiyero could hear the sound of small paws running on a carpeted floor. A minute later, the door swung completely open to reveal a second Marten with snow-white fur and big blue eyes.

"Captain Fiyero Tiggular. My my, who would have thought that you would show your skinny piece of ass here again? Too little room in your palace? Or have you dumped that silly bubble-lover of yours at last? Because this lass doesn't seem to be Princess Perfect..."

Fiyero had to suppress a grin and answered good-naturely, "Hello, Rinoa. How are you by the way?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Are you planning to camp outside my house the whole night and catch a cold, or do you want to come in, boy?"

Fiyero wanted to laugh at the Martens' frankness, but only nodded slightly. "That would be nice, thank you."

"But…" the host began to interject. Grabbing her husband's arm, Rinoa shushed the other Marten, who threw the human couple a muderous look.

"One second, children." With that, the door crashed shut and Elphaba and Fiyero exchanged an amused look. They could still hear the Martens screaming at each other. After a few minutes they seemed to calm down, and Elphaba wondered if their hosts had killed each other.

"Don't you know who this is?" the distinctive voice of Rinoa whispered, aggravated, and Elphaba turned pale. They knew. Panic began to rise within her and she felt the reassuring shape of her broom under her cloak. In a few seconds they could be so high in the night air that no one could spot them. Before Elphaba could turn to Fiyero, she heard Rinoa's muffled voice again. "It's the Captain of the Gale Force. He rescued us last year, can't you remember you old dunderhead? He told all of his peers that our town has died out. It's only because of him that we're alive. They wanted to kill us all and burn down the village. Show a bit gratitude to the boy, Lucius." With that, she opened the door and let the couple into her home.

Fiyero's cheeks were tinted pink and he hastily entered the small house, his hold on Elphaba's hand strong. The young woman smiled widely under her cape, and for once she was happy that nobody could see her face. They would look right through her.

Rinoa regarded the two of them curiously, before settling down on a small stuffed armchair with a floral print. "So... Is this a courtesy call, boy?" she asked while resting her head on her front legs.

"No, it isn't, I'm afraid. I…." Swallowing hard to regain some control of his voice, Fiyero continued, "We need your help. A room. Just for one night."

"Hmmmm. And why…?"

"Please, no questions," Fiyero requested , his voice coursing with desperation as he struggled to keep his tone even and controlled. "A room for one night. I promise you, we'll be away tomorrow morning. But we need a place to rest. Please Rinoa, I beg you."

The clear blue eyes of the Marten widened at the emotional state of her guest. The Captain Tiggular she had known was a man of strong will, with a good heart and the saddest eyes she had ever seen. He had always seemed restless, driven by an invisible force. Resting her elbow on an armrest and propping her chin on the palm of her paw, she turned to Elphaba, who tried to conceal herself behind Fiyero as well as possible.

"I'll give you a room. It's not the best, but our other rooms are occupied and I assume that you don't want to be seen. Sorry that it won't meet your normal requirements."

A melodious sigh of relief.

A fleeting smile on his handsome face.

A brief glimpse of emerald skin.

Rinoa's eyes widened, but she didn't dare to say anything. At least now she understood.

* * *

Their cheap rented room was really…well, cheap. Fiyero tried his best to suppress the royalty reflex to wrinkle his nose. The small chamber was stuffy and chilly, and the decrepit window squeaked dangerously whenever there was a particularly loud rumble of thunder. The rain had found its way into the room and small droplets of water were seeping through the ceiling. Someone had placed a watering pot under the leak, so that at least the carpeted floor wouldn't suffer under the weather.

Next to the door stood a tiny cupboard with a kettle and two mugs. Under the window was a wooden table with a few candles and a single red flower blooming in a blue vase – the only feminine touch in here. An old double bed was located right in the middle of the room, with simple white sheets – from his position Fiyero could only spot a few holes in the thin material.

So... This was not how he had pictured their first intimate meeting after years of separation. Not at all. Elphaba probably wanted to bolt.

His companion was right in front of him, her now bare fingers skimming the surface of the blankets. He watched in fascination how her green fingertips were caressing the pillows and he wondered how they would feel on his own skin. Shaking his head to regain some clarity, he nearly missed Elpahaba's soft whisper. "Don't feel sorry."

Fiyero was so surprised to actually hear her voice that he could only stare at her in wonderment.

She glanced over her shoulder at the handsome Prince. Their eyes remained locked for a moment of silence.

"It's just that I…" he began, "I want to give you more."

"Fiyero," she chided, and for one holy, wonderful moment he wondered if she would use that same tone for their children.

_Way to jump the gun, Fiyero_, he thought to himself, concentrating on Elphaba's wringing hands. She was clearly nervous.

"You can't give me anymore," she breathed. "I never thought that I would be here. With you!" A small laugh escaped her mouth and Fiyero swore that he could see a tear wandering down her cheek. But Elphaba brushed it away quickly before taking a deep, long breath. Her sharp eyes sought his for a second, as if she wanted to assure herself that he was still with her. Fiyero didn't dare to cross the distance between them. He knew that Elphaba would bolt the moment she felt trapped. So he sat down on the chair and watched her as she fought a silent battle with herself. Focusing once again on her wringing hands, she said, frustrated, "Let's just skip over the awkward conversation. Yes, my life has been a living hell. I've missed Glinda. I've missed Nessa. I've missed Shiz. Even the dumb comments about my skin. People were trying to kill me. And no, I don't have a palace, or a home, or a shanty. Once or twice these silly Munchkins even tried to throw water at me, but I could escape them. I've survived only because I seem to be quite good at hiding myself and because the Animals helped me out. But I did the right thing. I simply have to believe it. "

For the first time in years, Fiyero regretted that he wasn't as eloquent as the woman in front of him. Leaning forward on the table, his folded hands pressed against his mouth, he stared at the table, deep in thought. She had always been the bright one, with a wit as sharp as a Vinkan knife. Words were her best weapons, and he felt helpless being confronted with them. There wasn't a thing he could say to make her feel better. Instead, he was confronted with pictures of her, alone and in the rain, with no one to love...no one to take care of her. His heart constricted painfully and for a moment he forgot how to breathe.

"Fiyero?" Elphaba's melodic voice jolted him out of his trance and he followed the horrified gaze of her wide eyes. His hands had balled into fists and a drop of blood had fallen on the smooth surface of the table. Opening his fist, he ignored the throbbing pain. An old wound had reopened, the neat stitches pulled out, leaving a bloody gash in his palm.

Before either of them could speak, a knock interrupted the tension between them and sent them both into a rush of motion. Snatching Elphaba's cape from the backrest of his chair, Fiyero helped the young woman to cloak herself, his fingers working swiftly at the clasp and the laces.

"Can I come in?" The muffled voice of Rinoa floated through the closed door and they both sighed in relief. Turning around so that she faced the wall, Elphaba shouted a quick "Come in" before the Marten made her entrance.

"I've run your companion a bath," the white Animal told Fiyero, while glancing at the cloaked figure in the corner. "I figured that after your journey in the rain she might want to warm up a bit. And maybe it will help her to relax."

"Thanks, Rinoa. That's a wonderful idea. El….darling, why don't you go with our hostess?"

He could sense her protest before she actually said anything. He crossed the distance between them to stand behind her.

"You don't want to go?"

"I don't want to leave you alone."

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?"

"Fiyero," she chided him.

Rolling his eyes at her stubbornness, he replied, "Elphaba, it won't do us any good if you end up with a cold, or worse, pneumonia. Please. Do it for me," he begged, trying to coax her into going.

"Fine, fine. You win. I'm going." Fastening the hold on her cape, Elphaba turned around, taking Fiyero's injured hand in her gloved ones. "Rinoa, he's hurt himself. Do you have dressing material? We can't leave the wound unattended." Her fingertips brushed gently over his palm, careful not to graze the gash itself.

"Don't worry," he murmured, his forehead touching hers swiftly.

Making her presence known, the Marten coughed loudly, catching the pair's attention. "Master Tiggular is completely right. Don't worry about it, lass. I'll make sure that he'll be healthy as a newborn when you come back. Now come on."

Fiyero pressed one last kiss to Elphaba's forehead before releasing her into the care of the Marten.

"The bathroom is tiny, but at least you'll be undisturbed. Come on, lass. I'll show you the way." Ushering the young woman out of the room, Fiyero sighed heavily.

"I'll wait here for you," he called after them, before slapping himself mentally. _Where else? Stupid moron..._

* * *

The small bathroom was dank and quite dingy, far more decrepit than the bedroom. There were odd discolorations on the crumbling brick walls, chronicling the many guests of this hostel. Most people would have been disgusted or deterred, but Elphaba Thropp was enthralled. After years of hiding, she was able to bathe in an actual tub. Not a lake or a pond. A real bathtub, made of ice-cold steel and filled with steaming hot water. Without frogs, or algae, and, thank Oz, without Fish. She had always hated those sick little bastards who would always watch her bathe. Privacy was a foreign word for them.

True, the tub was more than small. Seemingly, it had been made for smaller Animals, and Elphaba had to plan her invasion of the tub very carefully. Her long limbs were definitely a hindrance. Rinoa had emptied a petite bottle of bathing salts in the water, telling the girl to relax while she tended to Fiyero. So she had sat the last half hour in the tub, the water long cold. Her knees were lifted up against her bare chest, her arms holding them tightly to her body. She ignored the shivers racing up her spine. She ignored the goose bumps on her skin, ignored her thoughts mingling with her fears. Only when a soft knock interrupted her bubble and Rinoa asked worriedly if she was still alive, Elphaba stepped out of the tub and told her hostess that she hadn't drowned or melted. She thought it was funny: Rinoa only squeaked nervously in response.

The steam from the hot water had fogged up the mirror so that Elphaba couldn't make out her own reflection. Only a big green spot with a distinctively feminine shape was recognizable. Reaching out, Elphaba's long, delicate fingers touched the cool, wet surface of the mirror, and with a quick motion of her palm, she replaced the green misty mess with her own face.

Raising her eyes to her own reflection, Elphaba didn't like what she saw. There stood a young woman. A horrid green woman. Studying her own features, she couldn't find one detail that would make a man want her. Her long, unmanageable hair fell to her waist in a mess of black waves. Her jaw was too strong, her chin defiant, her lips too thin, her nose too small, her forehead too high, her eyes too dark... Looking down at her body she could only see a thin statuette, without womanlike attributes, but with a few scars.

"He'll be disappointed," she told her mirror image. There was nothing desirable about her. And he had been with Glinda. Glinda was perfect. Oz, she had the body every man wanted. And now that he had tasted perfection, what would he say to a below-average good? It was likely that Fiyero would run away after one good look at her. He would understand that the long and obscuring dresses weren't meant to be a nice, modest wrapping. No, they simply hid her missing curves and lean muscles.

"Damn it." Her fingers curled around the basin. "He wouldn't be here with you," she told herself, "If he didn't feel something for you."

_But what, exactly?_

In the room she had felt trapped. There had been no way out. Him and her. Together. In a chamber. With a bed. And in that moment she'd really felt like a cornered animal, ready to bolt any second. She'd felt so uptight that it had nearly hurt.

But she had finally felt again. The last few years were wrapped in a layer of emotional, as if she had only survived this long because there was nothing to feel anymore. Fear and anger only caused inadvertence, which resulted in death. _A few years longer and you would have been emotionally dead_, a soft inner voice told her menacingly.

"I feel again," Elphaba whispered softly to the girl in the mirror, facing not the exterior, but the emotions hidden underneath the green skin.

_Longing. Hurt. Hope. Fear. Excitement. Uncertainty._

Now there was no way to escape. Him and her. An "us". How long had she waited to been an "us" with someone else? In truth, she had buried this idea long ago. After her mother had found out about her pregnancy and focused only on the unborn baby. After her father had held Nessa in his arms at Melena's deathbed and had screamed at her mercilessly. After Nessa had made it clear on numerous occasions that Elphaba was more her servant than her sister. Family couldn't give her an "us". But with Fiyero….maybe there was a chance for her after all. A slim chance to experience this feeling with someone if only just for a moment... One moment of sinful self-fulfilment.

Drying her body with a grey towel, Elphaba cast another look at her reflection. He already saw something in her. Even if she couldn't be beautiful for him, she would show him her gratitude.

* * *

_tbc..._


	2. Night

**A Cheap Rented Room**

**And here it is - the second part of my story. First of all I want to thank you guys so much. Millions of shiny flying brooms for you all! I was really nervous before I posted this story, because I wasn't sure if anybody would like it. But so many of you have added this story to their list of favorites or to story alert, that I was completly speechless. And that is something completly new for me ;) A special thanks to the people, who left reviews on the board. Feedback is lovely, because everybody reads and understands a story differently. And it's wonderful to read about the different opinions. I hope that it makes my writing better :) **

**And an important message: My great beta** crazybeagle **aka "the One", has giggled pretty much the whole chapter_._ Well, I think we all know what that means ;) This chapter is rated a high T for sexual content. If you are not sure, if you should read it or not, than just PM me. All the others are warned. *g***

**Sooo, happy giggle-time ;) **

* * *

**Part 2: Night**

Her good intentions vanished the moment she entered their room once again. The candles on the wooden table were alight, casting a soft glow upon the dark room. Fiyero had shut the curtains to prevent nosy citizens from spying, which meant that the nearly burnt down candles were their only source of light. Adjusting her eyes to the semi-darkness, Elphaba closed the door behind her, locking it carefully. Murmuring silently underneath her breath, she cast a simple protection spell, hoping that it would really help them. She was still a student after five years of performing magic. The Grimmerie was a mystery to her, but the more she read it, the more spells she could decipher, and sometimes she was even successful in translating the ancient language.

"Elphaba, there you are." Once again Fiyero stood behind Elphaba, waiting for her to turn around. Her eyes widened in fear, bracing herself to flee again. It was too much. Simply too much.

_Sometimes an "us" is harder to accept than being all alone._

And she had always been a loner, society's misfit. _And damn him, he's a Prince, for Oz' sake! There's no happily ever after for a witch and a Prince. _

Turning to face him, she prepared herself to tell him the gruesome truth.

That she was cursed.

That everyone she cared about suffered.

That there was no future for them.

Only tears and destruction and death.

_You are nothing, Fabala. A nothing._

_'Father died because of you...' 'The Wicked Witch of the West...'_

Quickly, her gaze fell to the floor, the first word of her speech waiting to come out.

But then Fiyero's hand traced along her jaw and stopped under her chin, which he tipped up so he could look at her. When she finally did meet his eyes, she was struck by the emotion she saw in them. There was love shining brightly in his eyes. Never had a person directed such a look at her, but she had witnessed it on many occasions.

His hand loosened the hold on her chin and he began to stroke her cheek tenderly. "I'm sure that you want to know why I'm…why I was with the Gale Force, why I agreed to marry Glinda and why I haven't….well, done a lot of things. But first of all, I want to tell you how sorry I am."

"No, don't." Placing her green fingers softly against his lips, Elphaba prevented him from continuing his speech. "I don't want pity. I don't want explanations or apologies. Not from you. Please….please give me this one night without questions. I just want to believe that you're here with me tonight."

Kissing her fingers softly in a way that sent slight shivers arcing up her spine, Fiyero withdrew her hand, keeping it clasped in his own.

"Don't ask that from me."

Puzzled, she tried to gauge the look in his sapphire blue eyes."Why?"

"Because you were the only thing I could think about for the last few years," he explained, willing her to understand. "I have changed. But I can't promise you that I can suppress my feelings enough to make you feel comfortable."

And for the first time in the last few hours, Elphaba's defiance rose and she challenged him openly. "And what if I don't want that?" Desperation taking over, her free hand clasped a bunch of his thin shirt that stuck to his wet skin. "I need to feel again, Fiyero. To feel whole. Please help me to feel again. No questions. Tonight there is no resistance. We crossed the last borderline the moment you came with me."

Fiyero stared curiously at the young woman in front of him. She was only two years younger than him, but the look in her eyes told him that she had seen too much for her tender age. Maybe one day he could see the world through her eyes, too. Oz knew that she alone had changed him from the brainless Prince with a 'Dancing-through-life' attitude to a…to a what? He only knew that he was somebody better because of her, and that was the only thing that mattered. Life was much too precious to lose one moment. In the future he would only lose himself in her.

"Sometimes I really believe that you are a witch," he blurted out without judging his choice of words.

He slapped himself inwardly as he watched her shrinking away as if burnt.

"What?" Her breath hitched and tears brimmed near her lashes. Taking her delicate hand in his, Fiyero pulled her back and placed her hand over his heart.

_Think, Fiyero. Think._

"I have fallen under your spell," he explained with a crooked smile. Damn him for being a brainless idiot. Maybe words weren't his reverie, but he had charmed half of the Vinkus' female population. Surely he would be able to declare his love for the one woman who really mattered. "I'm yours, Elphaba. As long as you're mine, I'm yours. And I know that you believe we'll have no future together. But I don't care. I won't ask any questions tonight, I promise. But you have to promise me that tonight you won't be thinking about the future."

Their eyes remained locked for a few moments and they listened only to their breathing. "For tonight…." Feeling the strong heartbeat under her palm, she felt calm and reassured for the first time in years. "…I don't care about the future," she whispered, her dark eyes sparkling in the candlelight.

Taking one step forward, she was met the sight of Fiyero's chest right in front of her, only mere centimeters keeping them apart. Lifting his right hand to her face, he traced the outline of her chin with the back his fingertips. She could only stare in wonderment as his eyes travelled the same path. Soon she could feel his fingers stroking her cheek, her jaw line, and her neck, before making their way down her arm to the hand that was resting softly against his heart. Intertwining their fingers, he felt the courage to sneak a glance at her, as if to gauge her reaction. Elphaba was jolted straight out of her trance, noticing her own shallow breathing. Oz, and he hadn't even touched her, really...

Leaning slightly forward, Elphaba watched how Fiyero wet his lips and she suppressed a moan. _Since when was she a moaning female?_ This was not good. She felt herself falling into an abyss. And this time, no spell would help her to escape this. Him.

And before another thought could cross her mind, his lips had sought hers, making her forget even her name. It was only a soft brush, but if left her eager for more. A light smile gracing his handsome features, Fiyero's heart leapt up. Framing her beautiful face with his hands, his mouth descended again, his lips moving restlessly against hers. After a few moments of simply feeling, he felt Elphaba relax against him and he took it as a sign to deepen the kiss, his tongue tracing along her bottom lip. Without a second thought, a moan floated from her lips, giving Fiyero the access he had craved for so long. And it was the sinful heaven he had always anticipated. Her sweet breath mingled with his own as his hands wandered over her body. Her dress was soft and slightly wet under his touch, but at least he was able to feel her shivering and pressing against him. Her own hands were working on the buttons of his shirt, soon open and discarded swiftly. They should have been at this point so long ago. Years ago. But they would make up for the lost time.

Elphaba's fingers were tracing patterns on his upper body, when she suddenly felt something cold and smooth and slightly edgy under her fingertips. Breaking their kiss, she backed away so that she could catch a look on Fiyero's chest. Dozens of small blue diamonds graced his muscled chest, making their way in a delicate pattern over his stomach. Her eyes followed the blue trail, wondering how many were hidden beneath his trousers.

Mistaking her wonderment for repulsion, Fiyero's hand combed through his brown hair in frustration. "They're…" catching his breath from their former kissing, he explained "They're tribal markings. Every member of the royal family has them. I…I can leave the shirt on if you want."

Without breaking her gaze from the fascinating pattern, Elphaba replied: "Why would you hide them? They're beautiful and unique. So, so beautiful." Though her hand was itching to touch the sparkling diamonds, she stopped herself. "May I touch them?" she asked, unsure, risking a glance at his handsome face.

Laughing out loud, Fiyero pressed a passionate kiss on her lips, leaving Elphaba a bit stunned. "You can do anything you want. I'm yours, Fae."

Smiling at his choice of words, her trembling fingers moved to his chest, drawing invisible circles around the stones. She nearly drowned in the sight of Fiyero with his bare chest, muscles clearly defined under smooth and soft skin, a small scar running over his sternum. She would ask him later about it. For now there, was only the fascination of feeling and exploring. He was hers for tonight. _Only hers._ Deciding to be bold, Elphaba's head dipped low and she pressed a kiss onto one of the sparkly diamonds. She felt Fiyero shudder beneath her lips and a sort of groan escaped his lips. Grinning widely, she continued her path down his chest and his toned abs. Her tongue tasting his skin, she knew that somehow she had found heaven. This was it. Right now. This moment.

Getting restless, Fiyero watched how his dark-haired beauty snaked her hands between them, unbuckled his belt, and reached for the buttons on his trousers as her lips sought another place on his skin. Swallowing hard to regain some control of his thoughts, Fiyero's hands gripped her shoulders, hauling her up from her kneeling position on the floor.

Realizing her fully dressed state, he chuckled deeply. "You can't get all the fun."

And before Elphaba could comprehend his words, Fiyero was everywhere. His mouth captured hers in a steamy kiss, leaving her breathless and brainless. His pelvis pressed hard against her hip, his left hand stroking her everywhere, the fingers of his other hand busying themselves with the tiny buttons on her back.

"How do you get out of this dress normally?" he asked, frustrated, tearing his mouth away from hers, his eyes glittering in the dark. Shrugging nonchalantly, she answered with a big smile, dimples showing.

_Too much_ for a man like him. _Too many buttons. Too little time. Too much need._

"Turn around," he instructed, his voice heavy with desire. Dazed, Elphaba didn't defy his imperious tone and followed his orders. All too soon, she felt his fingers struggling with the small buttons, cursing softly behind her. Her skin felt like it was on fire, hot flames licking, waiting to be freed by his touch. Finally, after half an eternity, she felt a soft breeze stroking her skin, the black fabric torn open at her back. She could feel his knuckle drawing a path from her neck and down her spine, until he lost his control and slipped the heavy dress from her shoulders, exposing her completely to him.

Stepping around, to face her, Fiyero couldn't resist sweeping his blue gaze over the woman in front of him. _Oz, she's perfect..._ The gentle curves, the glowing skin, the black mane. He couldn't understand how people were disgusted by her. Why they couldn't be color-blind for once and see the uniqueness that had garnered his attention long ago? No, she wasn't the normal beauty queen, with whom he'd shared his bed for the past five years. But she was so much more. The soulful coal black eyes that were glittering in the candlelight, the delicate curve of her narrow hips, the long shapely legs, the sweet swell of her breasts...

His eyes wandered back to her face and he could see a deep purple blush gracing her cheeks. Her arms automatically crossed over her chest and she averted her gaze, suddenly seeming fascinated by the pattern of the carpet under her feet.

_How many men have seen her like this?_ he wondered silently. The mere thought of other men touching her intimately made his blood boil, and for the first time in life Fiyero Tiggular experienced pure jealousy coursing through his veins.

But... the blush, the hiding, the initial clumsiness of her kisses...

_She couldn't be…could she? _

"Elphaba."

"You don't want to." She mistook his earnest stare.

"Oh no. No no no. It's not that." _Uh, death glare. Another bad decision he'd made._

"Then what, Fiyero? It's kind of a bad time to…."

"Have you ever…you know…." the Prince started, but stopped to clear his throat as he heard his voice squeak. "….Were there any other men in your past?"

"Is this some kind of tribal marking thing?" she inquired harshly.

"No, it's about you feeling safe. I just want you to feel safe with me, Elphaba."

"I trust you. And what man would want me? I'm still wondering what you are seeing in…"

His mouth crashed against hers, preventing her from ending her sentence. And he tried desperately to show her that he wanted her. As they drank each other in, Fiyero pulled her to the bed, allowing her to fall softly down to the pillows.

The bed squeaked dangerously, making Elphaba wonder once again how her life had become so screwed up. Here she was, with the man she loved, in a cheap rented room- their death sentence lurking outside. And there was nothing she could ever give him in return for taking such a risk. For all his sacrifices.

"I just wish…"

Without stopping his kissing of her belly, he mumbled, "What?"

_How can she still be thinking in this situation?_

"I wish that I could be beautiful….for you."

Dropping his head, frustrated, against her soft flesh, he scolded her. "Elphaba!"

Her fingers were softly combing through his dark hair, making him look up into the most exquisite eyes he had ever seen.

"No, don't tell me that I am. Don't lie to me."

"It's not lying. It's….looking things another way."

_Sometimes it's a lie to say the truth._ And even if she couldn't believe one word he'd told her, she just wanted to believe in them for one night. Nodding softly, she let him worship her body.

They wouldn't remember the following hours exactly. There were only precious moments that would be etched to their minds forever.

Kissing one another feverishly.

_Grasping. Holding. Stroking. 'I want you so much.'_

Spreading her green legs, while whispering soothing words.

_Bracing. Hurting. Feeling. 'Trust me.'_

Blending together she matched each movement he made.

_Moaning. Arching. Gasping. 'I love you.'_

Tension growing within them.

_Clasping. Shifting. Claiming. 'Come with me, Fae.'_

And then there was light, and darkness, and falling up, while drowning in an endless abyss. It was everything and nothing. It was them.

Together at last.

* * *

_tbc…_

* * *

**See that little button, which is crying for your attention? It's screaming:** _Click me, click me!_ **You can't hear it, because your loudspeakers are off. But please follow the subtle instructions of the button.....**


	3. Dawn

**Well, here it is - the end. The last chapter of "A Cheap Rented Room". I have to thank all of you, who have reviewed this story. It was my first attempt in Wicked-fiction and I had so much fun (even if this story is a bit depressing). I was so unsure of myself in the beginning, but now I really want to post a few of my other ideas. I hope you'll read them too and that you'll like them as much as this one. Your feedback really made my day and I couldn't be happier (sorry, couldn't resist;) ) **

**And now I hope you'll enjoy the last part. Tell me what you think....**

* * *

**A Cheap Rented Room**

**Part 3: Dawn**

The morning came too soon...much too soon. And to his dismay, Fiyero had discovered through the night that Elphaba wasn't the typical cuddling female he was used to. A few bruises were the proof of his new theory.

Wondering what had awoken him from his deep slumber, Fiyero took in his surroundings. There were the carelessly discarded clothes, the burnt-down candles. And Elphaba was still lying on her side of the bed. So it hadn't been her kicking. Sliding his fingers through his messy hair, he laid back down, trying to get at least a few minutes of extra sleep. Oz knew that last night hadn't been restful. Grinning widely, he glanced at Elphaba. _But it had been enjoyable._

Elphaba was facing him in her sleep, safely tucked in. She looked so much younger when she was sleeping. Just like the girl he had known at Shiz. He would do anything in his power to give her peace for the rest of her life. His hands – itching to touch her again after the short separation in sleep – stroked the exposed green skin of her leg softly, careful not to wake her from her slumber.

"Yero." A soft sigh escaped her lips and Fiyero instantly felt guilty.

_Just look, don't touch. _His mother's words haunted him, reminding him of his childhood. He had never followed any rules. No wonder his mother had hired three nannies for him.

But now Elphaba blinked heavily, hiding her face in the hair spread out on the pillow. It was quite a magical moment to see his lover waking up in the morning, a moment too ordinary for most people to cherish. But Fiyero Tiggular was wide awake now as he watched Elphaba cross the bridge between semiconsciousness and reality. She stretched like a cat, making a small sound – something between a sigh and a moan – while the sheet slipped dangerously low...

_Lower... _

_Lower... _

Fiyero's breath caught in his throat as he realized that the fabric was only covering her waist and her hips now. He enjoyed this calm and beautiful moment. His mind wasn't clouded with overpowering passion anymore, and he felt reassured in his feelings and bathed in the glow of their morning after. Perfect. Because right now….they belonged to each other.

"Stop looking."

Surprised by the sudden outburst, Fiyero hadn't the time to duck before a soft pillow collided with his head. Flashing black met with shiny blue and he felt a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Elphaba only frowned in response, clearly uncomfortable as she tried to hide her body beneath the blanket again.

But before she could tug the sheet over her bare legs, a hand caught her wrist softly.

"Don't."

_Don't hide. _

_Don't leave me out. _

_Don't try to act as if nothing has happened_.

Fiyero wanted to tell her so much. So many thoughts were swirling in his head, trying to fight over their importance, itching to be released. Thinking had never been his forte, but he was willing to give it a try in the future. For now he would rely on the many years of experience with another kind of language. Pressing a soft kiss onto her wrist, he watched her eyes soften remarkably. He would have to remember this kind of pacification for the future.

Sitting up properly, Elphaba leaned against the headboard, studying her Prince intently. He looked too good to be true. And he was officially hers. After last night he simply had to be hers. A light blush crept into her cheeks, tinting them with a soft violet as she thought about all the things that she had done last night. Oz knew, she hadn't expected…._that_. _Books are the best advisor_, she knew, _but sometimes you just have to experience the real thing_. Looking down at their joined hands, she tried to ignore the stark contrast between her green and his white skin. It still hurt too much. In the dark hours of the night, they had been colorless. But in the bright light of the morning, reality hit her.

_Perfection isn't the right companion for ugliness. _

There was that sound again.

"Is the door...jingling?" Fiyero tensed, his eyes trained on the door, his hand searching for the dagger on the nightstand. And only a few seconds later, a soft chiming could be heard.

Damn, the protection spell. It had really worked.

"It's magic." Elphaba explained sharply. "Dark magic."

He wanted to ask her what she meant exactly, but Elphaba's eyes were fixed on the wooden door, which jingled softly once again, a sign that dark magic tried to invade the room...some kind of spell that was meant for her. The words were slipping out of her mouth, as the sheet around her slipped from her shoulders. Later on she would wonder how she had looked in the dim morning hours, kneeling in bed, bare naked with only a tangled sheet in her lap, reciting a spell to annul the one she had made the night before.

"_Almeha tarna eka est..."_

"Fae, what are you doing?"

"_Nahmen ad fontes..."_

"Elphaba." She was slipping through his fingers.

"_Audiatur sacra pax..."_

"Damn it! What are you doing? What is happening?"

But she couldn't hear his questions anymore. The spell was flowing through the closed door, now unsecured against the dark magic.

_A house flying through the sky. _

_The painful screams. _

_Nessa. Oz, it's Nessa. _

Her normally overanalyzing mind panicked. _Breathe. Don't forget to breathe_. But Nessa's scream had stolen her breath._ It's a death scream_, she realized. _But it's a vision sent from dark forces, too_, her assaying side argued. They wanted her out in the open. She had to be careful. But now she was one step ahead of them. She would calm herself on the way to Nessa. Until then, she would come up with a plan.

She was out of the bed before Fiyero even had a chance to stop her. In a few minutes, Elphaba was fully dressed, her hair in a loose bun and her broom in hand.

He could only watch the whirlwind of action in front of him. He knew all along what was happening. She was out of reach, ready to carry out a plan that she wouldn't share with him.

"My sister's in danger," she explained, her brow furrowed in concentration.

"What? How do you know?"

Pacing to the door, Elphaba ignored his question. There simply was no time. No time to argue, to explain. "I have to go to Nessa."

Fiyero stood to face Elphaba, ignoring the fact that he was completely naked in front of her. Right now, physical vulnerability was not his problem. She seemed to be miles away. Her body was with him, but her mind was fighting in a war he couldn't understand. Reaching for his trousers, he retorted: "I'll come with you."

This brought him her attention. Wide-eyed, she held up a hand to stop him. "No, it's too dangerous." Her eyes softened a bit when she caught a glimpse of his hurt expression. "Stay here. I'll come back for you."

"Elphaba, don't. Please. Let me go with you. I promised you that you could trust me."

_Never trust the promise of a man my Phaba. He will only hurt you, and you'll hurt him in return._The truth was she wasn't used to this. There had been no caring lovers, no loyal family, no fighters beside her. She was used to being alone, playing alone, working alone, and hell, she was even prepared to die alone. Last night had been an escape. There was no way she could sacrifice Fiyero in her war. But this firm set of his mouth, the strength radiating from his body – he was completely prepared to fight beside her.

"Promises were yesterday, Fiyero. I have to help my sister. She's in danger. And I can't let you do anything stupid."

Her words hit him like a blow. She turned around, her hand falling on the knob.

"Don't, please." He begged and his words stopped her dead. She wanted to tell him so much. So many things... Once again, she was trapped in this room. The walls closing in on her, smothering her like a flame without oxygen. In the night, when they had been in the throes of passion he had whispered "I love you" in her ear. She hadn't been able to return it. Instead, she had kissed him until their world shattered. She had loved him with her body. But there was a part of her that held back. His words had been the ultimate weapon against her. And she hadn't been able to fight back.

Closing her eyes, she released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding in. She would tell him. She would rescue her sister. She would come back. They would go to the castle he had talked about after their lovemaking and then she would tell him. This was a silent promise that Elphaba would keep.

Turning around abruptly, she flung her arms around Fiyero's neck.

Their mouths met and they shared a soul-destroying kiss before she tore away.

Looking deeply into her eyes, Fiyero saw a flicker of hurt before he felt himself being thrown across the room.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't."

But Elphaba was away.

And he was all alone again.

_The End_

* * *

**I hope you've enjoyed this ride as much as I did. Thank you for reading this!**


End file.
